


Her glittering skin

by hakyonax



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyonax/pseuds/hakyonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona has a nightmare and decides to go for a bath to clear her head but Hak follows her. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her glittering skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you, English isn't my first language so please forgive any mistakes or misspellings. A comment will be truly appreciated. Enjoy:-)

 

* * *

Yona woke up suddenly with an hand clinging on her chest and cold sweat sticking on her trembling skin. _"It was a nightmare just a stupid nightmare."_ she tries to convince herself but the cold fear she felt doesn't go away, she needs to do something to distract herself and calm down. She decides to go for a bath, yes, the cold water will wash away the sweat and any bad memories that stupid dream left printed on her mind. She gets up, trying not to wake up Yoon who is sleeping next to her. Ones she is out the tent, the princess starts walking in the dark forest towards the nearby lake. But soon she hears steps walking behind her, she turns around suddenly afraid, and she sees Hak , standing tall, with his dark hair falling messy on his face and his blue electric eyes watching her. She immediately reprimand herself _"I need to stop jumping like a scared little girl who has had a bad dream"._

" Jumpy aren't we Hime?"Her bodyguard voice is low and entrained.

She ignores him and keeps going, she does not want to tell him about her stupid dream, she will not show her weak side to him ones again. No way, not tonight.

" Leave me alone Hak, I am going for a bath".

His answer is as infuriating as usual " hmm jumpy indeed, did you have a bad dream or something? " God he knows her so well and right now she hates it. She is determined to ignore him but he is still pacing after her.

" Hak you can't come, I am going for a bath I said" Her voice sounds grumpy and almost childish even to her ears.

" Princess you are a magnet for troubles, I am not leaving you out of sight, not even for a second". He is still smiling but it's obvious he won't give up doesn't matter what she may say.

" Fine then, but you will turn around and that's an order"

"Don't worry princess your body has no sex appeal what so ever". She still ignores him but somehow his comment hurts her and she can't figure out why.She doesn't want him to find her appealing, or does she? It must be this stupid night and that stupid dream that left her so on edge. That must be it, but deep down she knows she can't blame the night. She has been noticing him more and more recently, his smile and touch had been details of her day that she counted and treasured. She knows that and it only makes it worse. She is still asking herself why she is so aware of him, when she arrives at the lake.

"Turn around" she orders. He simply turns his back and sits behind a rock. She knows he won't look, he doesn't want to see her, he said so himself. She knows all that, and yet, her hands are shaking at the idea of undressing herself and being naked and bare when he is just a few meters away. "Oh god just get a grip" she thinks when she let's her clothes fall down at her feet. She starts walking into the water and the fresh feeling is an immediate relief against her skin. The water is splashing against her thighs and she breaths in, before diving in the dark blessed lake. She emerges quickly and stays there floating, enjoying the feeling of her muscles relaxing and somehow she isn't angry any more. Yona feels finally calm and let's her mind go blank, until his voice brings her back to reality.

" Princess You shouldn't wander in the middle of the forest at night on your own. You know that. It's not like you to be so reckless without a reason." The concern in his voice it's obvious and sincere.

" I know Hak. You were right I..I just had a nightmare". He knows, he knows her usual bad dreams...her father dead on the palace floor and Soo won standing in front of her with a bloody sword in his hand and more blood on his cheek. He doesn't answer just grubs the soil in his fists and waits for her to keep going. She does..

" it wasn't my usual dream, my father wasn't there this time, but you were.." her voice is slightly more then a whisper " ...you were leaving me behind.. I was on my knees and you kept walking towards Soo won...you two were standing side by side looking down on me....and" she almost can't keep going but forces herself "...your eyes were so cold and full of contempt Hak..you looked at me and then... you both turned your backs and left me and...I -I couldn't reach you " by the time she finishes, tears were running down her already wet cheeks and she cups her hands over her face, sobbing.

He was listening in disbelief, then he speaks to reassure her " princess I would never follow him, I would never leave you".

And usually that would have been enough to calm her, but not this time. Tonight she needed more than his sense of duty " No you wouldn't leave me because you made a promise to my father. But what if I would release you from that? You would leave me then..." she can't explain why she feels so angry all of a sudden, but she cant stop the words flowing out of her mouth "..You would go then and find yourself a woman that deserves you... a woman you desire... and not just a weak stupid child, you need to protect for the sake of your honour". She angrily wipes her tears away and gets up. The water didn't feel fresh any more but freezing cold against her skin and she couldn't stand it. "That's what I am to you Hak, I am just a child. Or am I wrong?" She is now standing naked and determined with wet glittering skin and flaming fire in her eyes

" Look at me...turn around, look at me and answer" she doesn't even bother covering her breasts just to prove a damn point "...Do I look like a child to you Hak?"

* * *

He couldn't believe the way this conversation was going. She was worried he would leave her for another woman. God she was so oblivious sometimes, so troublesome, so infuriating. She was making him so mad that he had completely forgotten even the fact that she was naked just behind him. Fact that wasn't exactly easy to forget. And then she says the words, no the command, that would be the death of him

"turn around and look at me". And he does.

He sees her, all of her, standing with shimmering skin, drops of water falling from her hair, like glitter under the moon light. He knows his heart has stopped and he is about to die like a pathetic happy fool.  She has killed him.  Yona looks like a fucking goddess and he is been allowed to admire her, just before is heart stops, incapable to take in the entire perfection of her naked wet body. But if he is really allowed to watch her then he'll be greedy. Hak lets his eyes wander on her body: her red hair, burning purple eyes, perfect shoulders , small firm breasts, her  tiny waist, curvy hips, the small triangle between her legs covered by her delicate hand and all the way down to her feet. His eyes go down slowly savouring every detail, looking famished and a dreamy smile is printed on his face.

Slowly timidly she covers her breasts with her arm like suddenly realising what she'd done. Her cheeks turned red though her eyes seem hurt by his lack of words. She turns around and starts walking towards her forgotten clothes. And he could cry. The way her hips move, swaying away while walking. And her ass, curvy and perfect like a mature plump fruit. 

 _"Oh god...you are so beautiful yona"_ she stops walking. Had he said that aloud? , " _shit"_ he hadn't meant to.

"What did you say?" and her voice is small and uncertain. "Am I...am I really beautiful to you?" She is looking away suddenly shy.

Oh god this woman was going to drive him insane " _now she decides to be shy"_ he thinks while getting up. He walks towards her. She is now showing him her profile covering herself with her hands for the little she could, gesture that somehow makes her look even more exposed to his eyes. 

"You are asking how I see you?" And his voice his low and lust is dancing in his eyes "I always see you as you are now. I have imagined you naked countless times princess" he bends down and lifts her chin with his finger "you don't know how many times I dreamed of making love to you" looking straight at her, his hand moves on her cheek "or how many times I wanted to hear you scream my name while your body is trembling in pleasure under mine" he is breathing is so close to her lips "I want to hear you moan, yona " and yona closes her eyes...

"Kiss Me, Hak" she whispers.

His lips crush on hers demanding and eager to prove his words. Her lips were soft and uncertain at first but she stops thinking and finds herself opening her mouth with his. He is breathing heavily and soon she feels his hot tongue brushing hers. Yona whimpers then, burring her hands in his hair. 

Hak grabs her waist and pulls her little wet body against his strong frame. He bites her lip and moves to her neck " You were always a woman to me" his low voice whispers seductively . Another sound escapes her and she can't stop, she wants more of his touch, more of his voice. 

All embarrassment forgotten she starts to undo his sash frenetically. Hak is brushing his tongue on her skin and biting on her neck, down to her shoulder, then kissing her collarbone. When his muscular chest is bare, yona grubs the thunders beast's neck and pulls his body against hers, finally skin on skin. Hak can feel her wet breasts pressed against his naked torso and everything escalates. He moves his hands down on her waist and then grubs her ass lifting her all body up, so that she can wrap her legs around him. 

Yona can only moan again "Hak.." she can feel the hardness through his trousers and the friction against her centre is driving her insane. His name its all she is capable of saying while he is making her body slide harder against him, kissing every bit of her skin he can reach,as to drink her all. Yona's head is thrown back in pleasure, her eyes open to the sky while he holds her up, her back arching and his mouth is on her throat, on her breasts. 

The thunder beast goes down on his knees to ease his princess's body on the ground. He is towering over her, watching her. He thought he new yona's every expression but he can't read what her face is showing him now. He has seen her happy, sad , spent, determined but now she is looking up at him differently. Her arms are let on the ground relaxed above her head, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are limpid, full of trust. The only descriptive word that comes to his mind is, SURRENDER, she is giving herself up to him. And that thought is so sexy that his chock stairs in his pants, and at the same time, so tender that makes his heart ache. 

"Princess...We should" he hates himself for talking her out of this but he has to "...We should stop".

"Hak, I want you..." and her voice is sweet melody to him "..let me give myself to you"...A smile blossoms on her lips "I love you" she brings her shoulders up as a confession, an apology. And he is lost. He lowers himself down to kiss her " I love you too" he breaths on her lips " I love you too" on her neck " I love you too " on her heart. Yona giggles simply happy.

Then he is looking at her again and his hand moves up her leg. Almost like challenging her to change her mind, his finger finds her centre. Yona gasps from surprise first and then form pleasure when Hak starts to make small circles on her sensitive clit. 

" you are so sensitive yona" his voice is low and alluring and his finger invades her.

"Hak..." the only word she is able to say. His thumb his circling on her most sensitive spot while the finger inside her his caressing her inner folds, inviting her to madness. Her walls are getting tighter at every stroke of his finger and she moans lauder with every passing instant. Suddenly everything explodes and her body is convulsing and trembling and yona feels like laughing and crying at the same time.

As soon as she is able to move again her lips are on his, hungry for more. She wants to see him tremble, she wants to hear her big bear of a man whisper her name without resistance or pride. 

" yona we can stop if.." he is panting against her mouth "...you want".

"No". No way.

And saying this Yona starts to undo his pants... 


	2. I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yona we can stop if..." he is panting against her mouth "...you want".
> 
> "No" no way.
> 
> And Yona starts to undo his pants.

Her eyes are lost in his while she starts to loosen the elastic of his trousers, until Hak feels the rough material sliding down his strong thighs. And he doesn't move. He is not touching or kissing her but simply looking back at his princess, searching for any doubts in her beautiful eyes. Yona's hands go up to feel his muscular chest, wandering on his naked skin. Then her fingers are sliding down again, slowly touching his nipples, his stomach, tasting his tense muscles with her fingertips, inch by inch, every edge and every line. Yona slowly lies herself down on the ground, holding her body slightly up on her elbows. Only then her eyes leave his and she starts exploring his body with her eyes as she has just done with her delicate hands. 

She looks at him, all of him. Messy hair falling free on his forehead, sweet blue glance, strong chest, huge masculine body left wet from the contact with hers, and then, lower. His member was standing erect, big and ready. His whole being looked intimidatingly big.

Yona's eyes open wide showing concern, maybe a little fear "Hak, I ..."

"Princess we really don't have to" he interrupts her, sniggering a little at her worried expression.

"Don't laugh at me..." she says sulking "... it's just that...will-will it hurt?" she asks timidly with her fingers over her mouth, staring at his groin. God she looked so sexy, lying there with her small virgin body exposed, legs open, red cheeks and timid concerned look.

He lowers himself down between her legs " only for a second...." cupping her cheek in his hand gently "...I promise".

Yona let's herself lie completely down , his hand locks with hers on the grass and she whispers " just be gentle Hak..." she looks at him lovingly "...I am yours".

She is making that expression again, surrendering herself to him with absolute trust, and something comes undone inside his chest. With one hand locked with hers, Hak uses his other hand to grab his heavy member and positions it against her slit. He looks at her intensely, trying not to blink as to not lose an instant of the expression she'll make when he'll take her first time. He pushes his hips forward and she squeezes her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip and trying uselessly to stop the scream that escapes her mouth. 

From their intertwined fingers, Hak strokes her forehead with his thumb " Yona..." he is trying to think clearly but she feels so wonderfully tight "...are you ok?". After a couple of seconds she releases her bitten lip and nods.

Hak is panting but he tries to be as gentle as possible when he moves his hips again, slowly, carefully, only a few centimetres at the time. After a few more seconds Yona's face starts to relax and she opens her eyes. A new feeling is gradually invading her, the sensation of being opened, stretched and filled by him it's overpowering her senses. Her mind stops working and her hips start to move with his.

The pain is only a memory and her entire world is made by him. Hak's moving hips, Hak's guttural sounds, Hak being inside her, Hak pressed between her open legs. Yona lifts her legs up instinctively, her feet are brushing against his thighs, her legs surround him, like a loving cage, giving him better access and allowing him deeper.

He can see and feel the change. Her eyes are close again but in pleasure, her mouth is slightly open, her right hand is on his back moving, grabbing and her legs are wrapped around him, inviting him deeper. 

He can't stop himself "yona..." and the way he says her name is almost embarrassing.

She opens her eyes to look into his but she seems unable to speak, her movement become erratic, she is convulsing, squeezing him tighter. He releases her hand and grabs her waist, pinning her on the ground and moves faster, thrusting almost violently into her. They are moaning in to each other lips, until her head goes backwards,her back arches and his princess screams his name to the sky.

she looks so hot, it's maddening. Her tightness his squeezing him, welcoming him to follow her in the abyss of pure pleasure and relief .But he won't . No, there is no fucking way on earth that he will let this end. Hak slows down, rotating his hips, closing his eyes in the effort to calm himself.

"Hak..?" . He opens his eyes

"You feel amazing, Hime" he is breathing heavily

" You are so ..." still panting a little "....outrageous".

" You have seen nothing yet..." with a wolfish grin on his face, he starts to draw circles on her clit all over again.. "oh the things I'll do to you, yona" and her breathing accelerates almost instantly in response.

"So sensitive" he smiles dangerously against her neck.

Yona's fisting with his dark hair frenetically but before she can reach her climax again, Hak stops and removes himself from her.

He whispers into her ear "Turn around" and his voice his strained as he tries to contain his consuming desire. Yona wants to say that, no , its too embarrassing, but the intense look of his eyes stops her. He goes up standing on his knees and she follows his example, showing him her back.

"You are such a bear, Hak" she is looking down and her cheeks are as red as her hair. 

He sniggers at her comment and starts to move his hands slowly and gently on her skin. His fingertips are caressing her neck, down to her shoulders, her spine. Her porcelain body is his canvas to paint with nothing but his hands. Her skin reacts instantly to his touch and electricity runs down her body. With a gentle touch he guides her arms up, wrapped around his neck, leaving her breasts exposed to the tickling night breeze. 

Then his big callous hands caress her arms again, going down, and when he finally reaches her nipples, yona's every embarrassment his forgotten.One hand cups her breast and the other continues down her stomach reaching between her legs again. 

"Part your legs, princess" he breaths against her skin and the need of his touch is so intense that she can't even reply. 

Yona opens her legs just a bit and his fingers find again her centre. She loses herself under his touch and Yona thinks she is about to die, just there and then, embraced by his strong arms. Her head moves back lining against his broad shoulder, her ass is unconsciously rubbing against him, to feel his hard desire ones more. His hand moves away and grabs his member as to obey her unspoken wish.

He enters her again and she is so wet and greedy that almost sucks his entire length in. One hand goes back to administrate circles of pleasure on her sensitive nub and the other keeps hold of her bouncing breast while he keeps thrusting into her.. And they are pushing against each other, panting and trembling, with their bodies shimmering with sweat in the hot night. Yona is soon trembling again and he can feel her convulsing in his arms, moaning in his ears, until..

his voice breaths on her neck " come for me, my love" and new juices run down his fingers. .

He is trying to keep this as decent as possible, he really is, but he had spend his entire life imagining all the things he would do to her delicate body that, now, he just can't stop himself. His hands grab her waist and with his thumbs he pushes her down, making her bend over in front of him. And the view.... "

" _oh god have mercy_ " it's all he can think when he sees her small breasts bouncing, her little waist trapped in his big hands and his hard cock entering her repeatedly, over and over and over again. He is the one coming undone now, far to aroused to care about the noises that escape him between his teeth.

Whole his pride forgotten, he growls her name...

"Yona..." 

And then she kills him again.

She looks up at him from her bending position, smiling lewdly "I thought I told you to call me princess" and her tone is royal with an hint of authority in her voice.  

"Fuck, y - prin...cess"...and he barely manages to remove himself from her before spilling his pleasure on her lower back. Hak needs whole his remaining strength to hold himself up on one arm and not collapse on her. His member now empty and soft is still twitching  in his hand.

After breathing for a few minutes he gets up and goes to take the cloth he normally uses to wrap the blade of his weapon. Hak walks back to her goes on his knees and cleans his princess's back. She is watching him with a dreamy , loving look that makes him swell his chest, feeling childishly proud. He extends his hand to her. Yona gets up but she seems wobbly on her feet and Hak's arms are wrapped around her in no time, as protective as always.

He lifts her up and she smiles " shall we take a bath together princess"

"I couldn't ask for more"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope I didn't take it too far ;).  
> Please let me know what you think, I terribly need some reassurance.  
> And if you would like me to write more smut for this adorable couple, just ask. Thanks for reading :-×


End file.
